1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine installed in large, medium or small size cargo or passenger vehicles having steering wheels, railway trains, subway trains, marine travel vehicles, aerospace travel vehicles and all other motor vehicles that move at a certain speed, and relates to the field of machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Engines using fuels as an energy source consume a large quantity of fuels, and discharge large amounts of waste gases and hot gases, which pollute the environment. In order to save fuel energy source and protect the global environment, there is a need for engines that do not consume fuel, discharge waste gases and hot gases or cause pollution. Conventional engines that convert wind force into mechanical kinetic energy are installed in fixed places. Since the mechanical devices installed with the engines do not move at a speed, the engines can only passively receive limited wind force under natural weather, ambient and wind conditions for driving impellers to operate and generate the mechanical kinetic energy. Therefore, there is a need for an engine capable of actively converting wind resistance airflow around a motor vehicle moving at a speed into mechanical power for use.